Miracle
by gracewillbegrace
Summary: A girl meets Harry Styles,but she doesn't even know one direction and she has leukemia...What would harry do if he falls head over heels with a girl whose gonna die soon? do you think she's gonna die? hmmm..maybe..
1. Chapter 1

"Miracle"

November 2011

Oh Hi, I'm Clare Gindleberth ,let me describe myself first, Hmmm lets see, I have a curly or other say "just wavey" not so long but not too short brown hair (with bangs actually), I have a dark brown eyes which I think I inherited from my mum, And my height is probably 5'3 or 5'4, my skin is white which my friends describe as porcelain white but I guess its not white anymore, It's now pale white with something like bruises that really hurts alot, And yeah I'm 17 yrs old now and I'm turning 18 this coming July but apparently I won't live to see that moment. You're probably wondering why?, well you see, I'm a luekemia patient at london's medical hospital, It's on stage three now so you might consider a miracle for to me to get well, this hospital has been my second home for about 4 years, 5 months, and three weeks since I've discovered my illness I was really devastated when I found out about it but,yeah, I'm fine with it now...

Flashback..

June 2006

I was on my way to the park to meet up with my bestfriend, and I'm running a bit late cause I stopped by to pick up some doughnuts and coffee for both of us, then I heard my phone "hey! I'm on my way.." i said quickly before she can say anything

" well, you better be,where are you any way? cause I'm really starving" She laughing at her last statement

"Umm I can see you from here actually" i said cause i can now see her sitting at a bench in front of a fountain, see turned around to see me, and i smile and raised the coffee and doughnuts, then running towards her,

" i bought us some Food" i said after sitting down.

"oh thank god!" she immediately grabbed the doughnuts and coffee " So whats our plan for today?" she asked

"well, I'm really not sure, lets just stay here for a while then decide later" I said drinking my coffee

by the way this girl is my very bestfriend Trina, she is my cousin slash bestfriend, we've been though a lot really, cause we grew up together by the fact that her mum and my mum are sisters, so we are really that close.. Anyways..

After a few minutes of chatting and eating, I suddenly felt dizzy so I gripped the bench tight, and pinched the bridge of my nose " hey? are you okay? you kinnda look pale for the past days, What's happenin to you?" Trina asked with concern, cupping my face with her warm hands

"yeah, umm fine..just fine.." smiling at her, then I suddenly felt some warm fluid running down my nose, then I heard Trina say " oh my god Clare! your nose is bleeding.." then i touch my nose and yeah its really bleeding.. I really felt dizzy, then I suddenly stood up, but my vision became blur, I heard Trina screaming " Oh My God! Help! Hey! wake up!..." and then it turned pitch black..

I woke in a hospital bed a few hours later and I can see my mum with my dad, are they both cying?  
"hey guys, what happened? why are you crying?" looking at them with a small smile on my face...

but before they can answer I heard a knock on the door, then it opened, it's the doctor," are you miss gindleberth?" he asked

"Yes, Yes I am" I answered while sitting up and crossing my legs so I can be comfortable..

"I have some news for you.." he said with a low monotone voice

"well? what's the craic?" I asked with a smile on my face

" You have leukemia.."

after I heard those words the smile on my face faded and he's saying something else but I cant seem to hear it, it's like the world became slow in motion and then I suddenly realise that I'm crying...

End Of Flashback

Authors Note:

I will continue the next chapter if i get just one note or review. And The One direction will be inserted on the next chapter so don't worry, this is gonna be awesome, but sad love story...so please review

this is my first attempt to write a story so thank you for reading! :D please stay tuned for the next chapters...


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle Chapter 2**

**November 2012**

Well today is a very special day for me cause I'm getting out of thi hospital, not just for a walk but, permanently, as in never comming back, don't get the idea that I'm now luekemia free, I'm not. I just came to realise that since my leukemia in now on stage three which means it's now impossible to get cured, that the only thing that will keep you alive is by getting chemo theraphy.

But now I've decided to stop, stop hoping that everything will be okay cause it will not. So last week I told my Mum and Dad that I wanna stop...this. At first they didn't understand what I want..

**Flash back of the day before..**

" I've already accepted that fact that I'm not going to survive, sooner or later every one of us will die, but mine just came just a little bit sooner.." I said to them with a smile on my face..

"But Clare, you don't understand, we can't afford to loose you, you're our one and only daughter.." said my mum..

"Even if I'm not with you, You'll have dad with you all the way.." I said hugging them both " You Know I love you Both right?.."

"we love you more.." kissing me on the head

**End of flash back**

This is it!

It's a special day for me so I'm wearing a loose shirt, skinny jeans, scarf on my neck, and my favorite pair of boots that I've missed wearing since I;m in the hospital for 4 years, and I also put a little bit of lipstick on my lips, it's not like everyday you're finaly leaving a hospital that has been your second home.. So I'm standing in front of my hospital window which been my favorite place for the last 4 or five years giving it a final look when suddenly I heard a knock on my door..

"excuse miss Clare, your doctor wants to see you in his office when your ready.." the nurse said and then left me in silence..

Woah that kinda made my heart raise... after a few minutes I went to see my doctor and I knocked on this door...

"come in.." I heard him said then I came in "please sit down"

"thanks.." i jut said " so what do you want to say to me doc?"

"Are you really sure about this Clare? you can do this you know.." he just said I cutted him of by saying...

"I'm sure about this, I want to enjoy every last bit of my life..out side..not in a hopital bed..I wanna die happy..and i won't be happy here, inside this hospital..." i said with all my heart

"I understand.." "but you should take all the medication I gave to you.. okay?" he said..

"Yes, I promise... Can I just ask one question..." I said " How many days do I have left?" i wispered

" I can't garantee you this but maybe about 4-5 months..." " with proper medication ofcourse" "Hey, Don't forget strickly no exagerated running or any extreme things that involves making your heartrate increase..okay?"

"Okay, I understand..." I stood up then hugged him "Thank you Doc, Till we meet again.."

"Please do Call me incase something went wrong..." he told me "You can always come back here..whenever you like.."

xoxoxoxoxoox

So I'm walking out of this hospital..finally... Looking back I said to myself, "Clare Gendleberth Your finally out!...Your gonna enjoy this!" I ran when I finally saw my parents infront of the hospital beside our car..

" MUM! DAD! " as I hugged them tight... "I wanna go to the park alone...cause it's been a while since i've been there.." I smiled

"Okay, sweetheart.. be carefull.. call me when you wanna go home, well pick you up.. okay.." my mum said

"yes mum! but I think I'm just gonna take a cab home, so dont worry about me.." I smiled and grabbed my phone and my wallet and then went to the park...

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Clare's POV

I started walking on the streets of london, Oh How i missed this! this walking walking down the streets nothing to worry about, and just feeling the autumn breeze on your skin, after a few minutes of walking, I finanlly reached the park, I went to a bench that is faced to the fountain I used to go with Trina, before I had a leukemia...

After a few minutes of just sitting and thinking about the last five year of my life, imagining how it would be like if this didn't happened... I got up on my feet, and stood infront of the fountain, when suddenly I sow a coin on the ground, I picked it up then, this must be my lucky day, but a weird idea popped out of my head, I closed my eye then whispered a wish to the coin " I wish to have the best, happiest months of my l life before I even die" I kissed it goodbye and threw it in the fountain which is not even a wishing fountain...

Harry's POV

Woah! Finally, after so many months of trying I got passed through security, Paul's gonna be very mad when he finds out! haha! Hmmm let me just text Lou.. "Lou, I sneaked out of our dorm, and paul doesnt know, I'll be at the park, and dont tell paul.." thank goodness I'm wearing my favorite beanie cause I'ts really chilly outside plus nobody can hopefully recognize me..I hope.. after minutes of just walking to the park, I sat to a bench near a fountain and just relax. I was sitting there humming a song that i've just heard on the radio and appreciating the beauty of the park when I saw a curly haired girl sitting on the next bench near to mine, looking at her expression she was like day dreaming or something, and I think it's the cutest thing on earth..she doent even know i'm here..when suddenly she got up and stood beside the fountain, She was like wishing.. wishing what? I suddenly got up and stood beside her..

Autors note:

Finally! The character of harry has now been intoduced to the readers! So please stay tunned for the next chapter of this fanfiction! I would appreciate your comments and suggestions! just write it in the review! Thank you for reading! Salamat!

**-grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracle Chapter 3**

**Clare's POV**

A man showed up beside me, he has a curly hair like mine but his curls are way to curly than mine, he was also wearing a beanie, but his eyes caught my attention, his eyes are very mesmarizing its like looking at a crystal, and oh he has dimples.. so cute! and he was smiling at me..

"So what did you wish for?" He asked with a smile on this pretty face

"Excuse me? " I just said even though I clearly heard what he said..

"I said, What did you wish for?" He chuckled a bit a my reaction

"Oh... It's not really important" I said looking at him with a smile

He smiled back and said "You wont really wish for something if it's not really important you know, I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles, if you haven't really know that yet.." he chuckled at his last statement "And I may I know your name? My lady?" he offered his hand

"Quite Cheesy! haha! But sorry.. my mum said don't talk to strangers specially on some cute ones.." I said with a smile on my face...

"Oh really?" with a amused smirk on his face

"Nice meeting you miss...stranger.." he said while he took my hand, and he kissed it slightly, I gigled at his action then I said " Nice meeting you too Mr. Harry Cheeky Styles..." then said "And about me knowing you...No, I don't, You see the only Harry I know is Harry Potter and some janitor at some hospital " pulling out my hand after I've notice he was still holding it..

"really? Are you sure?" facing me and tilting my head to look at him

"Yes, I'm very sure about that, and who on earth could you be, I mean, were just normal people living a normal life" I said to him

He laughed at my statement and then said "You have no Idea.." then smiled

"So did it hurt? " he said with a serious face..

"what are you talking about "did it hurt what?"" I said curiously

"I said, Did it hurt... when you fell from heaven.." He said with a big smile on his face..

I didn't know how to react to this, so I just Smiled to him too.. :DDD

And then after just few seconds of silence, he popped out the same question to me "So what dya really wished for miss stranger?"

"Well Mr Harry, If youre really that curious.. Okay...Let just say that I wished that I can enjoy my life up to the last second of it..." I said looking at the fountain..

"Why?.." he asked again "It's a long story" I answered back looking at him doing something..

Then I saw him do the exact samething that I did, wishing to the fountain..

"So what did you for Mr. Harry?" I asked him

"Well miss Stranger...I just wished that your wish would come true" he said with grin on his face

"Oh why thank you Mr. styles for doing that but, I'm not really sure if this fountain is a wishing fountain..but thank you...again"

**Harry's POV**

After a few minutes to standing infront of a fountain enjoying the company of this wonderfull girl that I just met...You know, this is the first time since X-factor that I've talk to a girl without her screaming at my face or even wanting my autograph..this girl is different, she doesn't even know who I am..not even a clue.. that for me is definitely aborable..And I don't even know her name...

I got tired of standing so I asked her to sit down with me " Hey, wanna sit...down?" I said pointing to the bench I sitting on a few minutes ago..

"Oh yeah sure..c'mon then.." she said pushing slightly at my back just for a little boost

when we finally sat on the bench, we really quite enjoy each others company, it's like we've known each other for so long...I hope she feels the same way...

"So, why did a beautiful girl like you is sitting alone at a park in a chilly day?" I asked her

"Well,First I just got out from the hospital, and I just missed the breeze outside so went here...How about you?" She said with her redi lips that anyone would surely want to kiss... are you thinking styles! just answer her question!

"I also wanted some fresh air and a small break from my soo called job..And the Hospital thing? what happened?" I asked again

"It's a long story And I don't wanna talk about it right now..." she said when suddenly we heard like girls screaming " OH MY GOD! HARRY!" "AHHHHH" on the top of their lungs! then went stridding to where were sitting luckly they were a little away from us.. then more and more girls are noticing me...

"Oh no...Oh no, No, No," I said looking at her...Miss Stranger...

"Ummm Harry...Who are they..?" she said with a panicked voice

"I'll tell you later...But right now ..." I grabbed her hand fast " RUN!" I pulled her up then hold her hand tight then run fast towards a path were no girls are on our way

"I'm not allowed to do this you know! " She said holding my hand tight while running

"Why? do you want to stop?" I said remembering she just got of an hospital

"I don't know" she said

but suddenly a mob of girls were running towards us from everywhere like untill we where surounded.. Oh god! i didn't think that this would happen...I hugged her tightly so she wouldn't get hurt then suddenly a strong hand pulled me away from her..

I saw a very familiar man And some of our other boby guards "PAUL! OH MY GOD! PAUL! thank you! " I said as I was forcely dragged to the Van where I saw 4 shadows inside...Then I suddenly remembered miss stranger...I have to know her name...

"wait! paul! stop!" i said to paul but he didn't listen to me he was busy keeping away girls from me..

"MISS STRANGER! " I screamed on the the sea of girls ,then i saw her with a confused look on her face and she was looking at me..

"WHATS YOUR NAME?" I screamed louder cause every girl was screaming too ,but this time she was out of her stance and she smiled back at me saying " CLARE! MY NAME'S CLARE!" she screamed after a girl pushed her to get a better view of me...

"I'LL FIND YOU!" I was looking at her brown eyes then paul dumped me inside the van and before he shut the door all i heard was him saying "You have some explaining to do later.."

Then I heard a familiar sound of 4 boys all laughing at me..

"Sorry mate, he forced me to say something...you know!" louis said

"yeah Buddy" niall said while eating on what looks like a burned toast

"What are you thinking Hazza? Sneeking around like that?" As Liam Spat me in the head..

"Oww! That hurts!" I said rubbing my head while smiling at the thought of the girl I met today "I know...but it's all woth it ya know" making a wave with my eyebrows and cheekly smiling at them..

"Vas' Happend Herreh?" Said Zayn as he fixes his hair infront of his portable mirror

"I met a girl." I said then they all stopped moving and all listened to me "And.. she's not even a fan.."

"WHAT?"

"Really?"

"Whats her name?"

"Are yah serious?" they all said at once  
"WOAH there! one at a time please! I only have one mouth! " I said

"well? what's her name?" said louis as he sat beside he rubbing my nipple  
"Luckly I got her name in time! Her name is Claire" tapping away louis hand  
"Claire, what a lovely name" Liam said "did you get her number?" he asked

then I remembered, I didn't, "F*ck! I forgot!" face slapping myself, i'm such an idiot!

"what!" louis said, almost screaming "you FORGOT!" shaking my shoulders

"well goodluck with that..." zayn said still looking in his portable mirror..

"well, just forget about her for a moment, we're heading to some radio stations right now" Liam said

"TO THE RADIO STATIONS" niall said with his anouncer voice

**Authors Note:**

hope ya guys liked it! thanks for reading by the way! i promise to update as much as i can!

please continue reading my fanfic up till the end! I love you! I will really appreciate if you would send some reviews...

THANKS VERY MUCH!


End file.
